


Solaris: The Aftermath

by Katie17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Have no idea where I’m going with this, Light Angst, Second Silver story I’ve started, Sonic 06, Update: I think I’ve just thought of a plot, hope you enjoy this, maybe more angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie17/pseuds/Katie17
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog receives a message from GUN about a sudden appearance of Chaos energy in Soleanna and sends him to investigate. What he didn’t expect to find was a white hedgehog with amnesia.Updates whenever I think of something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Amnesiac

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea pop into my head and thought I’d write about it.  
> So far I’ve only got 3 things planned including Shadow finding Silver. I think the end goal of the story will be Silver getting his memories back but we’ll see if I can even get that far considering I have so little planned out already...

* * *

It was a normal day for Shadow, which mostly consisted of working for GUN since he didn’t really have any hobbies. If not working he’d usually take a stroll, read some books, chill out until something happened, or maybe hang out with Rouge or Omega if he felt like it. Though the day started out like any other, he’d eventually get a message from GUN.

* * *

Shadow was just chilling out like usual outside. The sky was only somewhat cloudy and it was still fairly early when he received a message from GUN.

_“Agent Shadow we’d like you to investigate a sudden appearance of Chaos energy originating in a forest near Soleanna. We’re sending you the location right now._ _Once you’re done send us a message and we’ll instruct you on what to do next.”_

”Finally, something to do” Shadow thought as he stood up. He had never been to or around Soleanna though but that didn’t matter to him.

He pulled out a Chaos Emerald and shouted “CHAOS CONTROL!” 

After a few seconds he stood in a forest. It wasn’t very thick. The trees were quite spread out making it much easier to see. He could already feel the Chaos energy from where he was standing and didn’t even need to pull out anything in order to check if he was going the right way.

Once he was closing in on the source he noticed what looked like a small crater. He proceeded to the small crater to look inside and found something he definitely didn’t expect. Inside the crater was what looked like a white hedgehog laying there with his limbs partially spread out and completely passed out. This was definitely interesting. Before doing anything he sent a message to GUN.

_”I found the source of the energy. It’s what appears to be a white hedgehog passed out in a small crater. Orders?”_

He waited about a minute before receiving a response.

_“Bring them in for interrogation. Feel free to ask them some questions if they wake up, gives us less work.”_

He responded with a simple _“Acknowledged”_ and proceeded to carefully approach the hedgehog. Who knew what he was cable of considering all the Chaos energy coming out of him.

His first course of action was to check for vitals. He was alive. Next he decided he’d try waking him up to see if he was out cold because if he instantly teleported them to GUN, especially considering if he has any powers, it could cause problems. He didn’t want the GUN base to blow up or anything, in fact it’d probably get him in trouble. Better to check out here where there aren’t any civilians.

He shook the Hedgehog a few times before hearing a small groan. He prepared himself for anything since for all he knew this guy could be evil.

”Ugh... wh-what’s going on? Where am I?” spoke the hedgehog as he put his hand on his head. The hedgehog sat up and was startled by Shadow’s presence. “Gah! Who are you?!” The hedgehog scooted back in surprise.

”I am Shadow, an agent of GUN. Who are you and what are you doing here?”

”Ummm... my name is Silver. _Yeah that sounds right._ And um... I... have no idea what I’m doing out here... what happened?”

”Well I came out to investigate the sudden appearance of Chaos energy and found you in this small crater.”

The white hedgehog looked puzzled. “What’s Chaos energy?”

”It’s an energy source of unpredictable power. Anyways, you’re coming with me.”

”Wh-what? How do I even know I can trust you?” Said the hedgehog as he scooted back once more.

”Because I’m an agent of GUN and you don’t have a choice. You can either come with me quietly or I can force you to come with me.” He said as he put his hand in front of the hedgehog, giving him an intense glare.

”O-ok! Jeez...” he said taking Shadow’s hand and proceeding to stand up.

”So uh, where are we going...?”

”I’m bringing you back to headquarters so you can be interrogated. Now hang on and brace yourself.” He said as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

”Brace myself for what?“

”For this. CHAOS CONTROL!”

* * *

It only took a few seconds but he suddenly found himself dizzy and surrounded by metal. “Woah... what just...?”

”Stick with me.” Shadow said as he dragged Silver along with him.

_Knock knock knock_

_”Who’s there?” A gruff and intimidating voice replied._

“It’s agent Shadow sir, and I’ve brought the hedgehog with me.

_“Then get in here already.”_

Shadow opened the door and walked inside with the nervous hedgehog in tow.

”So, I’m guessing this is the guy you found?”

Shadow nodded. “He says his name is Silver.”

”Well then Silver, take a seat so we can discuss some things. In the meantime Shadow, try looking up this fellow in our database and report back.” 

Shadow nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

”So your name is Silver, hm?”

”Y-y-yes sir!”

”Let’s get straight to the point, what were you doing in that forest?”

”I uh... honestly can’t remember. All I remember was waking up feeling kinda dizzy and meeting Shadow.”

”Well what were you doing before you woke up in that forest?”

Silver looked down as he thought about. What _WAS_ he doing before? Why couldn’t he remember?

”I... can’t seem to remember...” he responded in a slightly panicked tone.

”So amnesia then? That what you’re saying?”

”I guess. No matter how hard I try the only thing I can remember is my name! Wh-what am I supposed to do now?!”

”Calm down. Agent Shadow is seeing if he can find any information on you in our database. He should be returning shortly. Hopefully he’ll have something that can help us figure out who you are.”

”O-ok...”

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow proceeded to head to a room with a terminal that contained information on every citizen. He was genuinely curious who this Silver guy was.

He entered his password and the terminal unlocked. He proceeded to fill out a small forum that helps narrow down who you’re looking for.

Name: Silver

Species: Hedgehog

Color: White

He hit enter and waited for results but was surprised when he was met with a screen that said “No known hedgehogs matching this description could be found”

Maybe Silver was just this guy’s nickname and that’s why he wasn’t showing up. He just looked up any results matching “white hedgehog” and again was met with a screen saying that no known hedgehogs matching that description could be found.

Shadow was quite shocked. Why wasn’t this guy showing up? GUN had records for everybody but it’s like this guy just never existed. He needed to report back immediately.

* * *

There was knocking at the door again.

”Come in.” The commander said.

”So, what’d you find?”

”Well that’s the strange part, I couldn’t find anybody matching this guy’s description. It’s like he never existed before today.

The commander had a surprised look on his face for only a few seconds before regaining composure while Silver had a petrified look on his.

”Impossible, we have records of everybody. Are you sure?”

”I’m positive sir. So did you find out anything about our mysterious guest?”

”No luck, seems he’s got amnesia.” The commander said with an annoyed tone. This random guy just shows up out of nowhere, has amnesia, and can’t be found in the database? Too strange. He needed to be watched over.

”What should we do now, sir?”

”Well since we’ve got no information on this guy other than his name and that he appeared out of nowhere, I’m assigning you to watch over him and report anything strange to me.”

Shadow looked annoyed. Was he just put on babysitting duty? Why couldn’t somebody else do this?

”I know that look Shadow. You’re wondering why I’m giving _you_ babysitting duty.”

” _Maybe..._ ” Shadow mumbled.

“Well we have no clue where this guy came from or what he’s capable of and therefore your new assignment is to watch over him. Any objections?”

”No sir...” he snarled as he turned towards Silver. “Well it looks like you’re coming with me.”

Silver was super nervous and gulped but nodded. He had no idea what was going on. Why couldn’t they find him in their database thingy? Why was he found in the middle of nowhere? Why couldn’t he remember anything before that? Why was he apparently found with this Chaos energy stuff around him? And most of all, why did he have to be looked over by this extremely scary looking dude?! He just couldn’t catch a break apparently...

”If you could stand up and get over here so we can leave that’d be appreciated.” Shadow said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

”O-oh, right! I’m coming...” he said as he nervously shuffled over to Shadow. Were they gonna have to do that horrible teleporting thing again?

Shadow gave Silver his hand as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald. _So they were gonna do that horrible teleporting thing again. Great..._

“CHAOS CONTROL!”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets to stay in Shadow’s “humble” abode and later has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into the part I was excited to get to!

Suddenly he and Shadow were in what looked like a house that had never been used. It was kinda weird.

”Well make yourself at home, and tell me if you remember anything.” 

Silver nodded as he looked around. Everything was really dull. Nothing fancy at all. The floor was wooden and the walls were a light gray. The furniture was mostly black.

”Don’t judge me about how the place looks. I didn’t choose this place, GUN just gave it to me. Something about making sure all their agents have somewhere to stay. The bathroom is down the hall and the bedroom is upstairs. I rarely sleep so it’s all yours.”

”Ok, thanks.” Silver replied as Shadow just nodded in response. He decided he’d just watch TV. Though he was kinda curious how he knew what things were, like a TV, even though he had amnesia but didn’t really question it.

He sat down and turned on the TV. It was apparently on the news channel. Since he couldn’t really remember anything he was curious what was going on in the world and decided to watch. The first few minutes were kinda boring, just talking about stores and stuff when suddenly it changed to something more exciting looking. Now he was curious.

”We’re here live on the scene as another epic showdown between Sonic and Eggman is taking place!” The reporter said. Silver began to space out, why did those names sound familiar? Why are there so many robots? Who even are these people?

”I bet you’re wondering what’s going on.” Silver heard a voice say as he quickly turned around. It was just Shadow.

”Uh, Yeah, kinda...”

”The Blue one is Sonic, the second fastest thing alive. The fatty with mustache is Eggman. He’s an evil scientist. This kind of stuff happens weekly. Eggman attacks and Sonic stops him. Though there’s the occasional bigger plan, this is mostly what happens.” Shadow took a drink of water he was holding and sat next to Silver not having anything better to do since he was assigned babysitting duty.

”Oh. If these two are so wide known I guess that kinda explains why they seem a bit familiar...”

Shadow raised an eyebrow. “Familiar, huh? That’s actually a bit strange.”

Silver tilted his head a bit. “Really? Why?”

”You were there when the commander and I were talking. I couldn’t find any information about you, kind of like you were never here. So the fact that those two seem a bit familiar is a bit strange. If you had seen them before that would mean you’re from here which means I should’ve been able to find you in our database which I clearly didn’t.”

”I guess that is kinda strange. Do you think if I met this Sonic guy he’d remember seeing me at all?”

”Maybe, but I doubt it. Sonic sees a lot of people saving the day all the time.”

”Oh...” Silver said disappointed.

”He’s pretty cocky and nonobservant so I doubt he’d recognize you but if you really want I can take you to meet him.”

”Really? That would be pretty neat. If there’s a chance he’d recognize me then I’d like to if that’s ok with you?”

”Sure. I can call him and see if we can meet up with him somewhere. It’s not like I have much else to do now that I’m supposed to be watching you...”

”Right...” Silver said nervously. He kinda forgot that Shadow was assigned to watch over him. It made him feel bad.

”I’ll see what I can do but don’t get your hopes up. You’ll probably have to wait a day or two before you can meet. Who knows what that faker is up to...” he rolled his eyes.

”Faker...?”

”Nevermind. Just go back to watching stuff while I make this call.”

Silver nodded. He looked back at the TV hoping to watch some more action but it was already over. I guess this Sonic guy is good at what he does...

* * *

Silver noticed it was getting late. He had been watching stuff all day even though it didn’t feel like it. He got up and yawned as he walked up the stairs. Welp, time to go to sleep.

He laid down and pulled the covers over himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Suddenly he jolted awake but instead of finding himself in Shadow’s room he was surrounded by ruins and fire as a horde of various fiery monster stood before him. 

“Wh-What’s going on? Shadow? Are you here? Please answer me if you are!”

No response. All he could hear was faint the sound of fire burning as the monsters approached. He was too terrified to move. Why was this happening?

He sat there shaking. He wanted to get away but for some reason he couldn’t move. The monsters were still approaching him and he couldn’t do anything.

”N-no! Please! Go away!” He said as he shielded himself with his arms expecting to be attacked at any moment. There was silence for a few seconds before he heard the sound of running. He wanted to run so badly but all he could do was sit there terrified. He saw it lunge at him and he screamed.

He heard a female voice shout his name as he suddenly woke up and... fell? Did he fall off the bed? He looked around and noticed he was still on the bed and not off it. He looked around confused before his eyes met with Shadow’s, he looked really confused.

”What on earth was that?!” Shadow yelled at him.

”Wh-what are you talking about? I just had a nightmare...”

”Yeah well it must’ve been some nightmare for you and everything around you to be floating in your sleep!”

”WHAT?!” He looked around the room and noticed that everything was an absolute mess. Items were scattered everywhere and some furniture was knocked over. Had he really done that? After scanning the room in shock he stared at Shadow.

They just stared at each other, both not knowing what to say but obviously very confused. The silence was nerve racking.

Shadow was the first one to speak up.

”Did... did you even know you could do that?”

Silver was silence for a second before responding.

”N-no... are you sure it was even me and not something else?”

”Well I don’t see anything else in this room that could’ve possibly been responsible for this mess so I’d say it was likely you.”

Silver just stared at Shadow for a few seconds, he had a point, before having the courage to speak up again.

”So uh... I guess I should clean up, huh?”

”No need, it’ll be faster if I do it.” Shadow said as he proceeded to quickly fix everything. Silver could barely keep up with him as he dashed around the room. Once he was done everything looked almost entirely like it had before. Silver was so confused.

Shadow sighed. “Look kid, we’ll talk more about this in the morning alright? You just try and head back to sleep and try and not have anymore nightmares. I don’t want to have to clean up another mess.” 

Silver nodded before settling in bed again. He was extremely nervous about what just happened but decided he’d take Shadow’s offer in worrying about it in the morning...

* * *

Shadow left his room as Silver awkwardly tucked himself back in. Even though it took awhile he finally managed to fall back asleep.

Shadow knew he should report to GUN, but knowing them they’d just lock the poor kid up and decided against it. Instead he thought he’d call Tails. Tails is a genius, maybe he could figure out what exactly was up with that kid since he had absolutely no idea at this point.

He sat on the sofa in the living room before calling Tails. There’s always a good chance of him picking up in the middle of the night since the kid tends to work on his projects non-stop.

After a few seconds he got a response.

”Hey Shadow, what’s up? Why’re you calling me so late?”

Shadow sighed. “Could I come over tomorrow? I’ve got someone I want your opinion about.”

Tails gave him a confused look. “Sure. Who’re you bringing?”

“Some weird kid named Silver. Kid’s a mystery and I’m on babysitting duty on orders from GUN and this kid is bringing up more questions than answers and I’m way too exhausted to think about it.”

“Oooookay? Well I’ll make sure there’s some room and you and your mystery friend can come over.”

“I appreciate it, but he’s not my friend.” 

Shadow turned off his communicator as he sighed. He was already having a hard time trying to figure out what was up with that kid and suddenly in the middle of the night he feels a sudden spike of chaos energy coming from his room and what does he find? He finds the kid floating in his sleep letting out scared whimpers. What on earth was up with that kid? He just couldn’t get over it and kept thinking about. Kid pops up out over nowhere surrounded by chaos energy, he doesn’t come up in GUN’s database, then he floats in his sleep?!

As much as Shadow hated to admit it he needed a nap. He hadn’t set a specific time to meet up at Tails’ workshop so he decided he’d set an alarm for 8 and deal with this nonsense in the morning as he slowly drifted off on the couch. He was really not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shadow and Silver. They’re both so confused. So is Tails but he’s not as confused, though soon he probably will be.
> 
> Anyways I hadn’t planned on Shadow bringing Silver to Tails’ workshop but that’s apparently a thing that’s going to happen in the next part. Also yay for coming up with a 3rd part after all that amirite? Speaking of not having planned on going to Tails’ workshop I also didn’t plan on having Silver meet Sonic but I figured “why not” but then that just ended up turning into meeting Tails first. Though I can say Sonic will be there. 
> 
> Anyways now I just gotta write it. Hopefully I’ll be able to come up with something good after all that just happened.


	3. Meeting Sonic and Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the very confusing night Shadow had he decides to visit Tails for his opinion.  
> (Shenanigans ensue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point in the story everybody is either confused, about to be confused, or extremely confused, and I find this funny.
> 
> Also there’s a lot of talking in this chapter.

* * *

Shadow woke up on the couch to the sound of his alarm and promptly turned it off. He wasn’t looking forward to today knowing that’d it just be confusing and honestly not wanting to have to deal with his house guest.

He suddenly jolted awake as he remembered about last night’s incident with Silver and immediately went to check on him. He didn’t feel any Chaos energy so that was a good sign. He slowly opened the door to find everything was fine and that Silver was still asleep. Though now he had to go wake him up and start the day.

Shadow went over to Silver and nudged him to get up. Finally Silver began to open his eyes then jumped back presumably by Shadow’s presence. This wasn’t too surprising but what _was_ surprising was that he was suddenly flung back and hit the wall. Yup, he defiantly hated today.

”Did... did _I_ do that? I’m so sorry Shadow!” Silver said as he quickly proceeded to get out of bed to check on Shadow but before he could reach him he had already stood up.

He brushed himself off before saying “I’m ok” in an annoyed tone.

Silver sighed in relief. He honestly had no idea what was going on with himself and he hated it.

”So um... about last night... and this morning I guess... I honestly have no idea what’s going on with me. Wh-what should I do?”

”I already made plans about that.”

”Really? What kind of plans?”

”We’re visiting an acquaintance of mine. His name is Tails and he’s very smart for his age. Since I’m at a loss about you I decided we’d visit and get his thoughts on you.”

”Oh ok. So... when are we leaving?”

”Well I figured you’d want to get some breakfast first but after you’re done we’re leaving. So if you could, please be fast.”

Silver nodded as he proceeded to the kitchen. He honestly had no idea what Shadow had to eat in terms of breakfast so he was curious about what he’d find. After a bit of searching the only breakfast foods he could find was some cereal and pancakes. He decided he’d go for the cereal since he didn’t actually know how to fix pancakes, as much as he wanted them. He was also way too intimidated by Shadow to bother him with it.

* * *

After he finished eating he decided to straighten himself out in the mirror but took extra time to look at himself since he hadn’t actually thought about seeing what he looked like before. He and Shadow were both hedgehogs, right? So why’d his quills look so different compared to his? His were waaay longer than Shadow’s _plus_ he had these weird quills in the front that were also really long. At first it was really strange but he actually kinda liked the look. 

After inspecting himself he proceeded to find Shadow.

”Hey Shadow, I’m ready.”

”Good, I was getting impatient.”

”Are we gonna do that teleporting thing again?”

”Yes.”

”Oh...”

He really didn’t want to but it’s not like he had much of a choice and reluctantly took Shadow’s hand.

”Chaos Control!”

* * *

After a few seconds they arrived in a totally different area and even though he felt dizzy it thankfully didn’t seem as bad this time.

”I hate doing that...”

”You’ll get used to it, now come on. I’m not waiting on you all day.”

”Coming!”

After a bit of walking they came across a pretty large building surrounded with some green grass that had a mountain behind it. The building was kind of rusty looking with what looked like a garage door with what looked like a symbol with... two fox looking tails? That was a bit weird but whatever. To the side of the place was a strange machine that he had absolutely no idea as to what it could be. It was weird but he ignored it.

Shadow knocked on the garage door. Silver could hear a muffled “come in!” as the garage door began to open.

Inside were lots of tools and machines of different shapes and sizes. He also noticed somebody at a desk who he assumed was this acquaintance of Shadow’s. He looked like a fox. He looked yellow with white tips on his tails. _Wait a second... tails? As in plural?_ He double checked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. He wasn’t. Suddenly he realized why this guy was called Tails and felt a little dumb. It was still strange but he felt like it’d be rude to ask.

Tails spun around on his chair to face towards Shadow. “So, whose this mysterious guy you were talking about?”

Shadow stepped to the side and gestured to Silver who had been directly behind him. He gave Tails a wave and a nervous smile.

”His name is Silver.”

”Well Shadow, mind explaining why you’ve brought Silver? You said you wanted my opinion on him.”

”Didn’t I already tell you?”

”If you did I forgot, but I’m listening.”

”So yesterday I got a message from GUN about a sudden appearance of chaos energy in a forest near Soleanna that they wanted me to investigate and I found this guy in a small crater. I brought him back to gun and turns out he can’t remember anything but his name before me finding him so the commander asked me to look up the guy in our database but I couldn’t find him...”

”That’s weird...”

“It was, so the commander assigned me to watch over him. Now since I don’t really sleep so I let the kid sleep in my room but to make matters even _more_ confusing i felt a sudden spike of Chaos energy coming from my room so I went to investigate.”

”That’s odd. What’d you find?”

”It’s crazy but when I opened the door Silver here was literally floating in his sleep along with everything around him letting out whimpers in his sleep. He suddenly wakes up and everything falls. Turns out he had and nightmare and was just as confused as I was once I explained what I saw.”

”That’s bizzare, anything else?”

”Well this morning when I woke him up I apparently startled him and was literally flung across the room.”

”Jeez, sounds like you’ve had it rough.”

”Which is why I wanted your thoughts on the matter because I’m honestly still feeling worn out and can’t think straight.”

”Makes sense. Also I’m assuming you haven’t told GUN anything about this, right?”

”Yeah. I figured if they knew they’d just take the kid away.”

”So instead you came to me.”

”Right. So what are your thoughts?”

”Well from how you’ve described it I’d say he has Psychokinesis. It’s the ability to levitate things with your mind. It would explain why it was activated when he felt scared.”

”That makes sense but then why didnt it happen when I first found him? He woke up confused and got startled when he saw me.”

”It’s possible that he was exhausted when you found him. Since Psychokinesis is related to the mind it’d explain why it didn’t happen when you first met. Though what I’m still having trouble figuring out is where he came from and why you couldn’t find him in your database...”

”That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out too.”

Tails looked at Silver.

”Oh, I just realized I haven’t introduced myself yet!” Tails stood up and approached Silver and stuck his hand out. “My name is Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails, nice to meet you Silver.”

”You too.”

”So Silver, are you sure you can’t remember anything before you woke up?”

”I’ve tried but I honestly can’t remember... though when I watched the news the names Sonic and Eggman came up and for some reason they seem familiar.”

”Hmm... I wonder if Sonic would recognize you.”

Shadow decided to point something out as Tails finished his thought.

”Perhaps, but Sonic has seen lots of random people. I doubt he’d remember.”

”True, but I don’t think white hedgehogs are common.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“I’ll call him right now.”

Tails proceeded to take out his communicator and call Sonic. After a few rings he picked.

“Hey Tails! What’s up buddy?”

“Hey Sonic, do you think you could down to the workshop? I-“

“Sure thing bud!” After that he hung up no less than 15 seconds later a blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere and startled Silver. As a seemingly reoccurring scenario when he’s startled, Silver accidentally flung an item, the communicator in Tails’ hand, across the room. Everybody watched and then looked back at Silver who just stood there awkwardly. Though after a few seconds they directed their attention to Sonic as he began to speak.

“Soooo, mind explaining what that was all about Tails?” He said pointing to Silver.

“I was about to tell you before you hung up.” Tails replied with a bit of an annoyed look.

“Sorry but you know how I am.” Sonic replied with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah yeah I know. Anyways as I was about to inform you before you hung up...”

“Again, sorry bud.”

Tails rolled his eyes as this was typical Sonic behavior. Then he continued. “Shadow was informing me about Silver, the white hedgehog, who apparently lost his memory. He said you looked familiar to him when he saw you on the news yesterday. I know you see lots of people from doing hero work but do you recognize him at all?”

Sonic looked at Silver, who was still smiling awkwardly, before shrugging and saying “Shadow told me about some hedgehog with amnesia yesterday but nope, sorry bud. That all Tails or did ya need me for somethin else?”

“Not really, we’re still trying to figure out where he came from since he showed up out of nowhere and Shadow couldn’t find him in GUN’s database.”

Sonic looked surprised. “You mean faker couldn’t find ANYBODY matching this guy’s description?”

Shadow quickly replied back in an annoyed voice. “Well if you were paying attention, actual faker, you’d know that.”

Sonic gave Shadow an annoyed look. Then Sonic asked “Why not call the Chaotix?”

“I thought about that but I doubt they could really help seeing as there’s Chaos energy involved and that doesn’t exactly seem to be their strong suit...”

“Wait wait wait... Chaos energy is involved in this? Dude when Chaos energy is involved things can get crazy, you gotta tell me the whole story!”

“Actually it’s probably best that Shadow explains it since he was there.”

* * *

After being told the whole story Sonic pointed at Silver. “So this dude can levitate things with his mind? That’s so cool!”

“Apparently but I don’t really have any control over it...” he nervously said as he put one of his hands on his arms in an awkward manner.

“Well that sounds like it sucks.”

“Yeah...”

“You know, you should totally practice! If you could learn to control those powers of yours you’d be a total powerhouse!”

“Maybe...”

“Totally! In fact you should totally start practicing right now!”

Silver looked at Sonic with a bit of panic in his eyes. “Wh-what? Like right now right now?”

“Yeah dude! Or else every time you get startled you’ll just throw something at random.”

“Tru-“

“Like this!” Sonic said as he suddenly grabbed 2 of Tails’ tools and banged the 2 pieces of metal together. As soon as the noise was made Sonic, along with the two tools he banged together, went flying across the room.

Silver started to panic as he rushed toward Sonic to help him up. “Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry!”

“It’s alright, I’ve been hurt worse.”

“Plus you kinda deserved it.” Tails chimed in.

“Yeah I guess...”

“More like you asked for it.” Shadow replied.

“Alright I get it, totally my fault. Lay off me guys!”

“So now what?” Silver asked, still clearly flustered about what just occurred.

“You could do what I’ve been sayin this whole time and train.”

“I guess that’s a good place to start...”

“While you two do that, I think I’ll call the Chaotix to see if they can find out anything. While I doubt it, it can’t hurt to try.” Tails went over to his desk and pulled out another communicator from a drawer.

“So Silv, let’s go find somewhere for you to train where ya can’t accidentally hurt anybody, yeah?”

“Silv?”

“I give everybody nicknames. So, you wanna rock this joint and maybe find some rocks for you to joint?”

A little confused by Sonic’s phrasing but knowing what he meant Silver just nodded his head.

“Sweet! I know a good place!” Sonic said as he proceeded to suddenly pick up Silver.

“Woah!” Silver shouted as, once again, another object went flying across the room.

“Whoops, kinda forgot to warn ya. Anyways let’s go!” Sonic said as he zoomed off leaving only Tails and Shadow in the room.

“Calling faker was a terrible idea. Look at the mess he made Silver make.” He gestured toward all the flung objects.

“Maybe, but that’s just how he is. Though I do hope that he can help Silver get control of his powers.”

“Yeah, as strange as he the kid’s got it rough. Don’t tell Sonic I said this, but I feel kinda bad. Poor kid has amnesia and has to deal with weird powers on top of it all.”

“I won’t tell him, and I agree with you. Anyways I’ve still got a call to make.”

“I thought you were doing that while Sonic was talking to Silver?”

“I didn’t want to be talking while they were talking. It’s kinda rude.”

“Well whatever you say. Anyways I’m gonna go find faker and the kid since I still technically have orders to watch over him.”

Tails nodded before Shadow left. He picked up his spare communicator hoping the Chaotix would be able to help even though he doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that took longer than I thought. So much dialogue...
> 
> Totally worth it though for getting Silver to fling random things, including people, across rooms.
> 
> Though now I have absolutely no idea where to go with this story-wise so I’m open to suggestions.


	4. Training gone bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets annoyed that his training isn’t going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally thought of something I was pretty happy with! Hope you enjoy this new part.

“It’s neat, right?”

Silver looked around to see a bunch of rocks of different shapes and sizes, it was as if an avalanche had happened. “It definitely has a lot of rocks...”

“Yeah, me n Tails stumbled upon this place when there was an avalanche this one time and we were making sure nobody got hurt or anything, we stayed a bit afterwards to look at the rocks as weird as that may be. Tails was there longer than me cause he’s a bit of a nerd but for some reason the place just kinda stuck with me. Guess that’s a good thing, right?” Sonic said as he bumped Silver with his shoulder.

”So what now? Do I just try and... concentrate on a _rock_?”

”I mean I guess. Tails said it was a mind thing right?”

”Well yeah but I’m gonna look dumb just staring at a rock...”

”It’s just me n you here!”

”I... I guess...” 

Silver proceeded to awkwardly sit down i front of the rocks. _He felt so dumb just sitting in front of a bunch of rocks._ Though he supposed it’s worth a shot even if he does look dumb trying it.

* * *

About a minute passed with no progress and Silver was getting upset.

” _Uuuuuughh._ I’m never gonna get this...”

”Sure you will pal! There’s probably just somethin we’re missing.”

”But I’ve been sitting here for about a minute concentrating on this dumb rock” Silver gestured his hands toward the rock “and nothing has been happening!” Silver threw his hands up and the rock went skyrocketing into the air.

Silver’s expression became extremely annoyed. ” _OH COME ON. SERIOUSLY?”_

“Hey, take it easy pal!”

”I JUST DID IT WHEN I WASNT EVEN TRYING! HOW DO I JUST _CALM DOWN_ AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?” Silver slammed his fists on his knees. Why wasn’t this working!? A small tear slid down Silver’s face, he must look ridiculous. _At this point he just wanted to go home._

Strangely once the thought to go home came across his mind, he suddenly found himself in Shadow’s house.

He was stunned and double checked his surroundings to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. “H-how did I...?” 

* * *

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and Sonic closed his eyes. When he opened them Silver was gone.

”Wh-what? Where did he...?” Sonic looked around for any sign of the distraught hedgehog that had previously been here but couldn’t see him.

“Oh jeez, Shadow is gonna kill me...” Sonic thought to himself.

”WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?”

Sonic swiftly turned around. Oh great, _Shadow._

_”_ Uuuhhh hey Shadz!”

”What on earth just happened? What was with that sudden burst of Chaos energy?” Shadow looked around for a moment. “And where’s the kid?!”

Sonic nervously out his hand in his neck. “Well ya see we were training n stuff and uh it wasn’t going so great so Silv was gettin a bit upset. I tried to tell him it was ok and he uh kinda yelled at me sayin it wasn’t and then he was suddenly... uh... gone?”

There was silence for a few seconds.

”WHAT?!” Shadow roared. The kid spends a minute and a half alone with Sonic and he suddenly disappears?! GUN was gonna kill him if they found out he didn’t know where the kid was!

”I-I dunno what happened, ok? He was here one second and the next there’s just a flash of light!” Sonic replied nervously.

”I knew bringing you into things was a bad idea!” Shadow said as he poked Sonic's chest.

”H-Hey, why don’t we uh... go ask Tails for help? He might be able to think of something!”

Shadow glared at Sonic as he sighed. It was a start. “Fine, let’s go.”

* * *

”Uh, hey Tails!”

”Are you Silver done already?”

”W-Well you see there was an um... slight complication?”

Tails turned around with concern at this statement. “Uhh, like what?”

”Well the training wasn’t going too great, even if it only lasted like a minute, and Silv was gettin a bit upset. I tried to reassure him but he yelled at me that it wasn’t ok because he just kinda flung a rock into the air when he wasn’t trying and yet when he was trying he couldn’t do it. A few seconds later there was a flash of light and he was gone...”

Tails just stared at Sonic before sighing and looking towards Shadow. “Anything you have to say about the situation?”

”Well when I went to try and find faker here I wasn’t having too much luck, granted I’m unfamiliar with the place, when suddenly I see a burst of light accompanied by the feeling of Chaos energy.”

Tails looked perplexed. “Chaos energy? That doesn’t make any sense... are you sure that’s what you felt?”

”I’m positive.”

Tails wasn’t sure what that meant. Silver didn’t have any Chaos Emeralds on him, right?

”Did he somehow have a Chaos Emerald on him?”

Shadow shook his head. “If he did I would’ve felt it. Plus he couldn’t have somehow used mine since it’s right here.” Shadow said as he pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

”Then why was there Chaos energy if there wasn’t any Chaos Emeralds involved? How could he have just disappeared without a Chaos Emerald but also leave Chaos energy behind? It just doesn’t make sense!”

”Should me and Shadz search for him or...?”

”I’m not sure. If he did leave behind Chaos energy and disappeared he could’ve teleported...”

”But that would mean he’d need a Chaos Emerald of his own which he definitely didn’t have when I last saw him.”

”I know, I know! I still think we should just check for a signature from the past few minutes to see if we can locate him before we start searching, just in case.”

”Fine, but make it quick.”

Tails scooted over to his computer and clicked on an icon. “Now let’s see if there’s anything from the past few minutes...”

A few clicking noises were made before Tails said “I got a reading! Does this place mean anything to any of you?”

Shadow’s eyes widened a bit. “That’s my house but... how did he get there without Chaos Control?”

Tails shrugged. “He’s probably waiting for you there though, you should go check up on him.”

Shadow nodded, with a slightly annoyed look on his face, as he took out a Chaos Emerald and yelled the infamous words “Chaos Control!”

* * *

Silver was extremely confused. How did he wind up back at Shadow’s house? Sure he wanted to go ‘home’ and this was the only actual home he had but that didn’t explain _why_ he was suddenly here. Sonic was just trying to- “Oh my gosh, Sonic! He’s probably freaking out!” Oh boy. “And what would Shadow think of this?” Was he gonna be upset with him? M-maybe he should just wait on the couch. Yeah, I mean he couldn’t exactly inform them of his whereabouts since he didn’t have a phone or anything on him, not to mention he wouldn’t even know who to call.

Silver, not knowing what else to do, just decided to sit on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn’t know what was going on and considering the first time something strange happened with him Shadow didn’t seem too happy he probably wasn’t going to be happy about this either.

After about a minute the expected happened. Shadow was back and he didn’t look to pleased.

“What was that? How did you do that without a Chaos Emerald?!”

Silver let out an “eep” before responding that he didn’t know.

“How do just... _NOT_ know?! That shouldn’t have been possible and yet you somehow did it! Nobody should be able to teleport and leave Chaos energy behind _without_ using an Emerald!” Shadow stopped his rant and stepped back when he looked at Silver’s face. He looked so scared and confused. Shadow let out a heavy sigh. “I’m uh... sorry for yelling at you. What you did was in no way natural...”

Silver seemed a bit more calm but still visibly nervous about what just occurred.

“Maybe we should go visit Knuckles... he’s more of an expert at this stuff...” Shadow paused for a moment. “Tomorrow of course, you’ve had a rough day. Plus he wouldn’t be pleased if we showed up at his island without warning. You just... go get some rest, ok?”

Silver nodded and proceeded to nervously walk up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Shadow was a bit ashamed of his actions. He shouldn’t have snapped at the kid. While it was indeed very strange he should’ve known that Silver also had no idea what happened either. If not by the fact he has amnesia then he should’ve by the fact of how nervous the kid looked. After about a minute of calming down after everything that just happened Shadow took out his communicator to call Knuckles. If anybody could possibly hope to shed some light on the situation maybe it was him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Poor Silver can’t catch a break with everything going on in his life.
> 
> Btw if anybody is wondering why he teleported then read the below.  
> (Minor Spoiler Warning)  
> My idea is that when the timeline was erased (or however that went) the energy from him going super got sucked inside him since at the time it had nowhere else to go since the timeline was still be rewritten. Since he now has Chaos energy inside him the will to go home brought him back to the only home he knew cause I dunno if you guys knew but I heard somewhere that Chaos Emeralds can make wishes into reality hence explaining why he teleported without using Chaos Control.  
> (Spoiler end)
> 
> Anyways yay for finally getting another part out! I’m mostly happy with this part though I feel like the start could be better so maybe that’ll get updated in the future...  
> Now I just gotta figure how Knuckles (and probably the Chaos Emeralds in general) will play into all this since I literally don’t know exactly where this story is going...  
> Update: I think I’ve just thought up a plot!~ :D  
> Still gotta work out the details but at least I’m onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, now I’ve officially started a second story starring Silver! Hopefully it isn’t terrible.  
> Poor Silver has no idea what’s going on. :(  
> Anyways time to write the next part aka the only other scene I’ve thought of so far. *Laughs nervously*
> 
> Also in case anybody is wondering, the spot in the forest he appears in is the same one where he gets teleported when Mephiles teleports him and Blaze into the past in 06. Just seemed fitting.
> 
> (Still nervous about posting my stories but it’s not like I have much of a choice since I kinda want other people to see this...)


End file.
